Alpha Base (level)
Alpha Base is the first level of the real-time strategy game, Halo Wars. During the mission, UNSC forces are on Harvest regrouped by Sergeant Forge on a Gauss Warthog, attempting to recapture the Marine Base Halo Wars, level Alpha BaseTeamXbox-Halo Wars Media Blowout. Objectives Primary *Fight your way to Alpha Base *Use Marines to Destroy Barrier Power Source *Eliminate Covenant within Alpha Base Optional *Kill 100 Grunts *Find and Rescue Pinned Marines Skull: Look Daddy! To obtain the skull, you must kill the 100 grunts. The whole map consists of 100 grunts, so when you kill the last grunt, the mission is over. In order to get the skull, you must have one group of marines stay back in the area where you found the last squadron of marines. Have them stand on the far wall opposite the alpha base entrance, and have your other men kill the last grunt. The dialogue will begin, and the skull area will be highlighted. Press right on the D-pad to move to it and have your troop of marines retrieve it before it goes into the score screen. Trivia *Alpha Base was featured in the Halo Wars Demo. *This is the first level in Halo Wars to feature Warthogs, Gauss Warthogs, Marines and the heal and repair ability. Transcript First Cutscene *'Captain Cutter:' "Captain's report February 4th, 2531. Five years, five long years. That's how long it took us to get Harvest back..." Several marines race through a battlefield and are successfully gunning down the Elites. A Marine gets killed when a nearby wall explodes from a passing banshee's ordinance, and debris and plasma engulf him. The surviving Marines recover quickly and start to move forward. *'Marine:' "Go, go go!" They confront a Lance of Elites whom are seperated by a wall of debris, a few of the marines yell out as they arrive. A Marine quickly joins in and starts to fire upon the Elites, only to be shot by a plasma bolt to the chest. The rest, despite being outnumbered manage to gun down several of the Elites, as another marine gets pierced in the shoulder with a needler round. Then a Warthog runs the aliens over. The camera then cuts to the rear of the Warthog driving through a battlefield with the gunner firing the turret. *'Marine:' "Keep firing!" Three marines fire their weapons, the last one firing a shotgun from the hip. The camera then cuts to a shot of several Pelican dropships arriving with several Warthogs racing through the drop zone. Marines then pile out of one of the landed Pelicans. The camera then shifts to a Marine stabbing an Elite from behind. The Elite falls down and is shot dead by another marine. Then, it shifts to a panorama, showing nine Marines cheering and a Warthog overlooking the battlefield; a destroyed city with a burning Unknown Covenant Glassing Ship in the distant sky, presumably shot down by UNSC forces. *'Captain Cutter:' "At first it was going well..." *'Captain Cutter:' "Then setback after setback..." An Elite impales a Marine with its Energy Sword. UNSC troops are overwhelmed by plasma fired by Elites and Banshees. The camera then shifts to a scene where three Elites jump over a crumbled wall, igniting their energy swords. Nearby lies a dead Marine. *'Captain Cutter:' "Loss after loss..." ''Two as of yet Unknown Covenant Glassing Ships begin to glass Harvest. Damage from orbital bombardment is visible, represented by several rings of burnt land. *'Captain Cutter:' "Made what was going to be a quick and decisive win..." A severely wounded, although still surviving marine crawls in a shattered wasteland of dark clouds and debris. The Marine attempts to crawl to a rifle lying on it's side, when a sword-wielding elite approaches and stabs through his enemy. *'Captain Cutter:' "Into five years of Hell..." Directly overhead, another Covenant Ship charges up it's energy projector, and unleashes it's deadly beam.(It's interesting to note that the covenant glassed their own elite) *'Captain Cutter:' "Of Course, thats All Harvest really is today..." *'Captain Cutter:' "Its Hell Down There, But Now It's Ours Again." Fades To The Halo Wars Logo Then Fades To Black. Second Cutscene Pelicans are dispatched from the UNSC Spirit of Fire and they head to the surface of Harvest. Smaller UNSC Base-building ships soon follow. The view is soon headed into the bridge of the Spirit of Fire. *'Captain Cutter:' "Serina, status?" *'Serina:' "Standard Orbit achieved. All systems normal." *'Captain Cutter:' "Prep for pod launches, bring weapon systems online." *'Serina:' "Expecting trouble Captain?" *'Captain Cutter:' "Harvest may be ours again, but I don't think the Covenant appreciate that yet." Professor Ellen Anders enters the bridge. Sergeant John Forge radios in. *'Captain Cutter:' "Sergeant Forge, report." *'Sergeant Forge:' "Defintely plenty of bad guys down here Captain, they have found something in the ice." *'Captain Cutter:' "Damn it, that complicates our mission. Anders, what have you got?" *'Prof. Anders:' "Captain, scans on the Northen Polar region shows some interesting Covenant activity on the surface. There's some kind of structure down there." Anders activates a map of the Northen Polar region. *'Serina:' "What do you think they are looking for?" *'Captain Cutter:' "That's what we are here to find out. We are to bring Alpha Base up to operational status and take control of that site." *'Prof. Anders:' "I'll get my equipment ready Captain." *'Sergeant Forge:' "Lady, there's no way you are coming down here on the first bird." Anders ignores the Sergeant and leaves the bridge. *'Captain Cutter:' "Sergeant Forge, pull back to Alpha Base, I am sending you some backup." *'Sergeant Forge:' "Roger that, Forge out." The Captain deactivates the map, returns into observing Harvest from orbit. *'Serina:' "So, nothing too dificult then?" *'Captain Cutter:' "It may be the key to this whole war Serina, it's worth the risk." Gameplay *'Sergeant Forge:' "Captain, Alpha is toast, nothing for me to pull back to. Suggest you hold that backup for a while." A Marine fires from a tower that is being overrun. Several torroids impact, followed by a plasma mortar, killing the Marine. *'Captain Cutter:' "We need to turn that around Sergeant, Serina, what's our status?" Multiple units of Marines flee from Alpha Base under heavy fire from Covenant armor and infantry. *'Serina:' "Sir, we've got a lot of troops retreating from Alpha Base. If Sergeant Forge can regroup them our numbers may be sufficient to retake the base." *'Sergeant Forge:' "Roger that, we will round up any and all survivors and get Alpha back." {Gameplay} Sergeant Forge and his Gauss Warthog crewmen head along the snowy road where they encounter a small group of Marines alongside their Warthog fighting a group of Covenant. The Sergeant assists. *'Sergeant Forge:' "You boys from Alpha?" *'Marine:' "We were the first out sir." *'Sergeant Forge:' "Fall in behind me, we are taking Alpha back!" The surviving Marines mount on their Warthog and follow the Sergeant. After traveling across a broken bridge, they encounter more Marines. *'Marine:' "Tango-one-four, you need to get us out of here!" The Sergeant and his allies assist the group of Marines, and once clear the other group of Marines follow the Sarge onwards. Once again, another batch of Marine units is located ahead. *'Marine:' "This is Tango-three-three we are under heavy fire, that turret is chewing us up." The Sergeant arrives and takes out the turrets for the other groups of Marines. *'Sergeant Forge:' "Don't worry, Cavalry is here. Form up and follow me!" *'Marine:' "Ewwww.....we got Grunts up for grill." As Sergeant Forge and the groups of Marines head closer to Alpha Base, more Marine allies await ahead under fire from more Covenant units. *'Serina:' "Well would you look at that, They're trying to keep us out of our own base." After Forge regroups the other units, they head to Alpha Base, but are stopped by a large shield door blocking the entrance. *'Sergeant Forge:' "Vehicles can't get through this thing but foot soldiers can." Marines enter pass the shield door while the Warthogs await outside. They soon open fire on the Shield door reactor. *'Marine:' "That thing's too strong, use grenades!" Marines throw Fragmentation Grenades at the reactor, destroying it. *'Sergeant Forge:' "Barrier's down. Let's do this gentlemen. Open fire!" The barrier's generator is destroyed. *'Sergeant Forge:' "All right, let's head in and clear the base of hostiles." The Sergeant and his allies encounters infantry units, Ghosts and Wraiths in the base, defending it from being recaptured. *'Captain Cutter:' "Air support enroute Sergeant. They will take out the armor, the rest is yours." Shortswords drop bombs onto the base, destroying all the Wraiths and any Covenant units nearby them. Sergeant Forge and his allies finish off the remaining Covenant. *'Sergeant Forge:' "Well that was the most fun I had all week." {Gameplay ends} *'Sergeant Forge:' "Spirit of Fire, this is Forge. Area Clear, situation normal. Orders? *'Captain Cutter:' "Alpha Base is ours again. Sergeant Forge, you may want to scout the area." Sources